The present invention relates to an inexpensive, foldable table having a manually operated generator for powering an electrical or electronic device and, more particularly, a computer.
Recently it has been proposed that inexpensive computers, including laptop computers, be made available to students and individuals around the world and particularly in “third world” countries. It is believed that the distribution of such computers would significantly help raise the literacy and educational levels in those countries, eventually resulting in an economic benefit to the country itself. This would particularly apply if the computers were capable of accessing the Internet. To that end, U.S. industry is currently implementing plans to manufacture and distribute such computers.
It appears then that the distribution of these computers would create a problem in that there may be few or no sources of electricity readily available for providing power for the computers, particularly in rural areas. Whatever power sources as may be available might be some distance away from where it is needed, requiring the computer operator to travel great distances in order to find a power source to operate the computer or charge the batteries. Multiple sources of electricity would be helpful, so that students could power their computers at home as well as school and in remote locations.
Accordingly, there arises a need for a lightweight, portable and inexpensive power source for powering computers in remote areas where electricity may not be available. Electrical sources such as solar panels and rechargeable storage batteries have obvious drawbacks. Both of these sources would be prohibitively costly, with the added problem that batteries might be too bulky and heavy, and not easily transported. Electrical generators operated by motors such as gasoline engines similarly would not be economical or portable.
Thus, there is a need for a source of electrical power generator that relies on manual operation. Because computers are operated by a user's hands, it is desirable that the generator be manually operated by the user's foot or feet.
There is also a need for a lightweight, portable and inexpensive table on which to place the computer during operation. Such table would need to be collapsible for ease of transporting.